Among The Clouds
by spuffyfanatic1975
Summary: Everyone's Human. Buffy Anne Summers is spending the summer with her Uncle Giles. While there she meets Gardener's son William. They have a passionate affair, but are soon separated by her Uncle, who sends her back to the USA. Eight years later, they meet
1. Default Chapter

1

Fifteen year old Buffy Anne Summers gaped openly at the huge mansion that her Uncle Rupert Giles owned as he pulled up to the gate. She was to spend the summer with her English uncle and his American wife and experience the English culture. She should have felt excited about spending the summer in another country, at least that was what her mother had told her, but she wasn't excited. She never wanted to come to England. She wanted to go to Paris with Cordy's family and see the Eiffel tower and Notre Dame. But her family had other plans. Uncle Rupert wanted to see her and there was no way to get out of it. So here she was, in dreary ole England, ready to have the most boring summer of her life.

"So this is Giles Manor," She sighed, trying to hide the boredom she felt. Big mansions had never impressed her. Buffy was never one for the flashy things in life. She believed in the saying that less was more.

"Yes. I do hope you'll be happy here Buffy. It will be your home for the next three months," her uncle rubbed his glasses with a white handkerchief.

Buffy just shrugged and looked on as the gate opened and allowed them entrance. Her eyes widened as even more of her temporary home came into view. It was more majestic then she had first thought. It looked like Tara times two. How could she even think of living in such a palace?

"Home sweet home," Jenny turned, smiling warmly at her young niece's reaction. "Don't worry. It looks bigger then it actually is."

Buffy seriously doubted that. She was going to get lost in that place. At least she wasn't going to be the only teenager there. According to her mother, Jenny had a sister that was just her age. Hopefully they will get along just fine. If not…well she could always stay in her room and sulk until her Uncle had enough and sent her back home to Sunnydale.

"Ethan, drop us off in front of the house and then take Miss. Summer's luggage up to her room," Giles directed the driver, stuffing the glasses back into the chest pocket of his shirt. He couldn't help but be nervous with his new charge. His sister Joyce had trusted him to care for her daughter for the next three months, and that he would do. Thank heaven's for Jenny's support. Her experience with practically raising Willow gave her insight on the mind of a teenage girl. Perhaps, this sojourn will not be so horrendous after all.

"Yes Master Giles," Ethan nodded, winking at the young girl setting between his employer and new wife.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and followed Giles out of the car. She looked up at the house and sighed. She so didn't want to be there. This was bound to be the worst summer ever.

After spending a hour unpacking and discovering that Jenny's sister had gone to the library to study, Buffy decided to get out of the stuffy huge mansion and take a walk around the grounds. She needed a breath of fresh air after spending so much time indoors. At first her Uncle was reluctant to let her roam the grounds on her own, but thankfully Jenny stepped in, reminding him that the grounds was only so big and there were servants and caretakers that could show her back to the main house if she got lost.

So far, she wasn't too impressed. All she saw were stables and cabins where the servants and caretakers lived. Bored now. There must be something here for a bored teenager to do. Sighing in aggravated disappointment, Buffy turned to head back to the main house when the first strings of a guitar filled the air and a soft lilting voice began to sing. Frowning, Buffy became curious once more and followed the music until she came to what must be one of her uncle's gardens. She had to admit, it was beautiful here. Roses, lilies, any flower in existence must be here, and setting on one of the benches, guitar in hand and eyes to the sky was one of the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on. Platinum hair, slicked back from his face and mesmerizing blue eyes…he was definitely a hottie. Buffy stood there and watched in silent awe as he continued his song. She didn't dare make a sound, least he stopped or disappeared, a figment of her imagination.

She stood there and let his song take her away to a world where she was at last happy and free to just be who she was. There was no disapproving mothers or sputtering Uncles here. There was just this beautiful boy and his music. She sighed as the song finally came to an end.

"You're new," he replied, his eyes sweeping up and down her body, taking her in. It was as if he was judging whether she was worth his time or not. "You must be Mr. Giles niece I keep hearing so much about."

Buffy frowned. She didn't like the thought of her Uncle's employees talking about her. They didn't even know her, so how can they talk? She took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies that were battling inside her stomach.. Never before had she been so nervous talking to a guy before…but then again, she had never talked to gorgeous boys that has a singing voice that could reduce her to a puddle of hormones.

"You have a name pet?"

Buffy blushed with a shy smile. This boy was obviously older then her . Talking to him…it was like nothing she had ever done before. "Buffy Anne. Summers. From Sunnydale."

"William Bennett. From Manchester. Nice meeting ya," William grinned, his blue eyes bright with curiosity. "So you liked my song?"

"It was beautiful. Did you write it?"

He nodded, this time he was the one that blushed. Obviously, he wasn't used to talking about his work. "I love it. Takes my mind off of life for a while. When I sing and play, it's like a whole new world."

Buffy just smiled, not knowing what else she could possibly say. She felt so young…too young. Usually, she had no problem talking to the members of the opposite sex…but now…it was like the first time she ever went out on a date. William…he seemed so cool…so sure of himself. There were no boys like that back in Sunnydale.

"William!" An angry voice yelled, taking William's attention away from Buffy. "Are you done pruning those roses yet, boy? If not, I'll make sure you don't play that damn guitar for a week!"

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed, getting to his feet and glaring in the direction the voice came in. "Guess that's my cue to exit, love. It's been…interesting meeting you. Maybe we can hang sometime."

"Oh…that'd be good. I mean I'm new here, need all the friends I can get… because everyone needs a friend," her eyes widened as she realized just how lame that sounded. God, what was wrong with her? She never got this tongue tied before? William must think she was mentally challenged or something.

"Damn right they do," William smiled before taking off, leaving an intrigued Buffy staring after him.

As Buffy walked to the cabin, she wondered about William Bennett. He was definitely a hottie. No doubt about that. But what did he do here? Was he the gardener? How did he learn to play the guitar like that? Hmmm…maybe this summer won't be so boring after all. What, with the mystery of William Bennett to solve, things could only get more interesting.


	2. 2

__

A/N-I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviewsJ Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter just as well as the third. Also, I forgot to mention that William is 17 in this story. He'll be older in later chapters, of course. Thanks again! hugs You guys are the best.

Again, thank you Lisa for the great beta job.

2

The next morning, Buffy woke up bright and early. It was a new day and there was a new boy to investigate. Not a moment to lose. Slipping on a pair of jeans and her favorite sweater, Buffy pulled her shoulder length hair up into a pony-tail and headed downstairs for breakfast. Can't flirt with cute boy on an empty stomach.

"Good morning. It's good to see you up this early," Jenny grinned as Buffy entered the kitchen, she smiled at the red hair girl seated at the counter, what looked to be a text book under her nose.

"You must be Buffy," the red-head stood and took Buffy's hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Willow. Welcome to Rosenberg Manor."

"Willow," Jenny's voice held a warning. She obviously wasn't happy by her sister's name for the place.

"Ok. It's Giles's estate, but I like Rosenberg a lot better. So does Oz," Willow pouted, the smile not leaving her eyes for even a moment. "Old Jenny and Giles are a couple of sticks in the mud. Thank goodness you're here. I definitely need the help in livening up the place."

"Buffy, have a seat. Stay for a while," Jenny smiled, scooping a helping of eggs onto two plates. "I bet you're hungry. Willow, are you meeting Oz today?"

"That's the plan. We're all meeting in the South garden today to watch them rehearse," Willow grinned as she felt a surge of excitement about watching her boyfriend work his art and just having that "hey I'm dating a guitarist" knowledge. "You don't mind taking Buffy with you, do you? It'd be good for her to get out of the house and meet people her own age."

"I don't mind at all," Willow giggled, leaning over to whisper in Buffy's ear. "I can't wait to introduce you to Oz. He's the coolest boyfriend out there.

Buffy just smiled, feeling a bit awkward. She wasn't really used to being the new girl and having to be introduced to people. It seemed so…unnatural to her. "Can't wait," She looked to at the table, as if she was examining the varnish. So far…she didn't know what to think about her Uncle's home. Not even the thought of getting to know the handsome William from the garden could cheer her up. She didn't want to meet new people, not really. She just wanted to find William again and listen to his voice take her to places she had never been before…somewhere among the clouds.

Fifteen minutes later, French toast was eaten and now Buffy was ready for whatever the day brought. With a wave to Jenny, she allowed Willow to pull her out of the house and down the path she had taken the day before.

"Oh you should hear Oz play, and Will…he has the voice of an angel," Willow grinned, unaware of how Buffy's eyes widened at the name of Will.

Could she be talking of her William? Buffy kind of hoped so. She couldn't wait to see him again and dazzle him with her bubbly personality. No more shy, quiet Buffy from the night before. This time she'll be outgoing and smart. Flirtatious even. Someone that a guy like William…who must be totally cool, judging from his status as a hottie…might be interested in.

"Oz!" Willow left her side, racing towards a red head boy around their age and buried herself into his arms, ignoring the guitar that hung from a strap situated on his shoulder.

"Hey," the guy known as Oz grinned, tightening his hold on the red-head.

"Come meet my cousin in law, Buffy. Buffy, this is the love of my life Oz. Buffy's visiting us for the summer," Willow grinned,

"Hi," Buffy smiled, a bit nervous.

"Hey," Oz nodded with a slight smile. Buffy was almost relieved to find that he was an American as well. At least that was one thing she had in common with Oz and Willow. "I heard about you. From California, right?"  
"Sunnydale, born and raised," Buffy nodded as all thought left her as William approached. He was even more handsome then he was the night before. All thoughts of being flirtatious and witty went out the window. Once again, Buffy felt like the shy new girl on the first day of school.

"Ready to rock, mate?" William asked, lighting up a cigarette, much to Buffy's horror.

"Of course. Hey. Meet Buffy," Oz motioned in her direction.

William grinned when he looked at her, his eyes bright and friendly. "Met already. Yesterday to be exact. She's my new fan. Aren't you, love?" He winked at her as her cheeks grew pink in a slight blush.

"Oh so you've heard William sing already?" Willow playfully slapped Buffy's arms. "Why didn't you tell me that you two met already.

"Maybe because you wouldn't let the poor girl get anything in, pet," William laughed at the dirty look Willow through him.

"Monster," Willow pouted.

"Spaz," William grinned.

"Bloodsucker."

"Witch."  
"Do they always do this?" Buffy frowned, worried that a real would erupt.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's a game with them. Who can call each other the worst name," Oz laughed. "Are you two done?" he interrupted the name calling contest. "We have to practice that new song William. We don't have time for this."

William and Willow both stopped their arguing, feeling a bit sheepish. They both knew that Oz hated the game they had created among themselves and who knew what impression it gave Buffy.

"Sorry, mate," William bowed his head, "we can't help it sometimes."

"So…where do you practice?" Buffy asked, wanting to change the subject and get to know her new friends a bit more…especially William. She was as intrigued by him as ever.

"The garden when William's old man isn't old. William's house…when his old man's away. Doesn't like the noise," Oz explained, heading in the direction his friend had come.

Buffy only nodded and followed her new found friends until they reached a small cottage with a garage to the side. It was cute…in a nice, British sort of way.

"It's not Giles's Manor, but it's home," William grinned as they began to set up instruments.

"What does your father do?" Buffy asked, taking in her surroundings.

"He's the gardener for your Uncle," William shrugged. "I was helping him yesterday."

"Ready man?" Oz asked, plugging in the guitar

William nodded and stepped up to the microphone, throwing Buffy another flirtatious smile. "I think we should dedicate this one to the new girl on the place. Buffy. A little song that I wrote last night. Right after my first meeting with what seemed to be a very sweet girl."

Buffy's mouth fell open in a mixture of shock and delight. He obviously thought of her last night if he wrote a song about her. She watched as he handed Oz the sheet music and listened to William's voice carry her away once again:

__

Are we done for now,  
Or is this for good,  
Will there be something in time?  
With us there should.

Only girl for me is you  
There can be no other one  
If I didn't have faith  
I would come undone

So much promise in your eyes  
Seems that I can only see  
It always makes me wonder  
If you save it all for me  
  
_Maybe you do  
Maybe you don't  
Maybe you should  
Probably wont..._

Because there will be...

There will be other guys  
Who will whisper in your ear  
Say they'll take away you sadness  
And your fears

They may be kind and true  
They may be good for you  
But they'll never care for you  
More than I do

I'll be always there  
There to the end  
I can't do much  
But be your one true friend 

_To the end  
Through the end  
Our lives to spend  
With each other till the end  
Of time..._

Still see the promise in your eyes  
And still wonder if it's for me  
But I know it's still there  
Even when you sleep

So I say, good night sweet girl

Both Buffy and Willow clapped, completely taken away by the song. Buffy didn't know what to say. She had never been an inspiration for a song before and to know that she had inspired William to write such beautiful words and put them to music…just knowing that made her warm inside and all her nervous concerns disappear. He obviously thought highly of her to write a song like this.

"William, that was great," Willow went up to throw her arms around her friend, her green eyes bright with pride. "You guys are going to blow them away with that audition."

"Now do you see why I let him write all the songs?" Oz grinned, obviously proud of the new song. "The guy's a genius."

"Bloody hell, you two know how to embarrass a bloke. Truth is, the sodding song wouldn't have been written if I hadn't the proper muse," his eyes fell on Buffy and his lips curved into a gentle smile. "Isn't that right, love?"

Buffy could only smile and stare, which was totally rude. Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew that her daughter stared so openly at someone, but she couldn't help herself. Not only was William a hottie, he wrote a song about her…or at least was inspired to write the song anyway. She had never felt so flattered in all her life and had no way of knowing how to react.

"Hey you. Stop flirting. You're going to scare Buffy back to America," Willow playfully slapped William's arm before sliding into her boyfriend's arms. "So now that we know what song you're going to audition for, what's the plan for tonight?"

"There's that Carnival in town. We can go to that," Oz grinned. He loved the traditional Carnival. There was always something to do and the attractions were a sight.

"I don't know…I mean…I have my cousin here and…," Willow stammered. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to leave Buffy behind, or make her feel like a third wheel. It was bad enough that William avoided going anywhere with the two of them. That's when the light bulb came on in her head. William and Buffy. They seemed to have hit it off somewhat…why don't they go together? It'd be perfect! "Wait. Why don't William come with us this time? Me, you, William, and Buffy. It'd be like a double date."

Buffy's eyes widened at the prospect of going anywhere with William. This was too good to be true. She looked at him and smiled, pleased to see the interest in his eyes.

"I like that idea," William nodded. "I'll go…that is if the lady don't mind."

"Ok. Sure. Why not," Buffy agreed. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine. She had a date. With William. This was going to be the perfect chance to get to know him better. She couldn't believe her good luck.

"Cool! Buffy and I will head back now and get ready while you guys go to your audition. We'll be ready by seven," Willow squealed, taking Buffy's hand and heading back to the house. She was going to show her new cousin a good time tonight, and by the chemistry she just witnessed between William and Buffy, a good time was sure to be had.

****

Good Night Sweet Girl-_Ghost Of The Robot_


End file.
